Waktu : Antara Aku, Kau dan Impian
by Coretan Hikari
Summary: Dia, sahabat lelaki pertamaku. Dia, selalu ada untukku. Dia, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan caranya. Dia yang menyilaukan dengan senyumnya. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Ini kisahku dengannya, kisah kehidupan dua remaja yang berusaha meraih mimpi dan hati. dedicated to Sasuke's Birthday


Dia, sahabat lelaki pertamaku.

Dia, selalu ada untukku.

Dia, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan caranya.

Dia, dengan segala misteri dibaliknya.

Dia, yang menyilaukan dengan senyumnya.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ini kisahku dengannya, kisah kehidupan dua remaja yang berusaha meraih mimpi dan hati.

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**This story belong to mine, based on ****True Story****.**

**Genre : Friendship, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Waktu : Antara ****A****ku, ****K****au dan ****I****mpian**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**Presents**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter I**

Aku mengenalnya sejak kami sama-sama menduduki kelas 2-1 di Chugakkou dulu. Ia sosok yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Aku tak pernah memiliki interaksi berlebih dengannya, aku mengenalnya sebatas teman sekelas dan yang kutahu ia selalu duduk disudut belakang didalam ruang kelas 2-1 ini. Ia adalah sosok anak lelaki yang cerdas walaupun sering terlihat berdiam diri disudut kerumunan, berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang hiperaktif dan gemar berkawan bahkan mencari perhatian guru dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan demi nilai sempurna di buku raporku.

Ah jika aku putar kembali memori tujuh tahun silam, ternyata aku tak pernah dekat dengannya. Aku hanya sekedar tegur sapa dan tersenyum formalitas antar teman sekelas. Jika aku sandingkan ia dengan patung akan sulit dibedakan haha saking pendiam dan kakunya ia. Selama satu tahun di kelas yang sama aku hanya tahu nama dan kelas sebelumnya ia berasal. Ironis memang. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui fakta jika kami bersebelahan kelas dulunya. Dan ditahun ketiga Chugakkou pun kelas kami bersebelahan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat bertemu muka dengannya di lorong antara kelasku 3-3 dan kelasnya 3-2.

Perlukah aku mendeskripsikan fisiknya? Sepertinya perlu. Ia memiliki kulit putih yang bersih nan mulus, aku sebagai seorang gadis pun sangat malu jika dibandingkan dengannya. Kedua bola matanya hampir jarang terbuka sempurna karena ia memiliki kelopak mata yang amat sipit jika dibandingkan denganku. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga selalu memandang datar, dia benar-benar expressionless. Helai rambutnya pun sama hitamnya dan sedikit berantakan dibelakangnya Sekilas ia memang biasa saja, tapi jika kuperhatikan lebih jeli ia amat sangat tampan. Sayang sekali eksistensi dirinya terlalu hanyut dan tenggelam oleh sahabat kuningnya yang ibarat musim panas dengan musim dingin. Maka tak ayal jika ia sosok yang mudah terlupakan bagi orang-orang hiperaktif macam diriku dan sahabat kuningnya. Ah tapi lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu selalu ada disekitarnya, sahabat sejati kurasa. Tapi, dulu ruang lingkupku juga begitu sempit antara Ino dan Kiba, aku selalu bermain dengan mereka terutama Ino, kemana pun aku pergi ada Ino disana begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi salahku juga jika aku tak tahu eksistensi dirinya. Aku terlalu silau dengan duniaku, saking silaunya hampir satu sekolah mengenal aku. Sulit ya mendeskripsikan sifatku yang sebenarnya. Lupakan tentang aku, disini aku ingin bercerita tentangnya dan segala kenangan manisku dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, aku rasa ini waktunya bagiku menceritakan kenangan-kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja kami berdua tak memiliki momen manis ketika Chugakkou dan Koukou, kami hanya menyimpan memori bahwa kami saling tahu dan mengenal nama dan rupa masing-masing.

Kisahku dengannya dimulai sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kami berada ditahun ketiga di sekolah lanjutan atas, dan saat itu adalah hal yang tak terduga bagiku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun hanya bisa melalui jejaring sosial dan yah percakapan awal kami hanya sebatas sapaan basa- basi. Sasuke menempuh sekolah lanjutan disebuah sekolah swasta dekat rumahnya dan aku sendiri bersekolah negeri di Konoha. Aku melupakan satu hal penting bahwa aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tinggal di wilayah yang berdekatan hanya berbeda distrik, lucu sekali.

14 Maret 2011, akun jejaring sosial bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan pada akun jejaring sosialku. Aku ingat nama itu dan aku melupakan rupa pemilik nama itu, kebiasaan burukku ck. Segera saja aku konfirmasi permintaan pertemanannya dan kami memulai percakapan basa-basi kami. Hari itu hanya sampai disitu. Dan satu tahun kemudian ia mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padaku yang jatuh pada 28 Maret, sama seperti teman-temanku tulis di akun pribadiku. Lagi, kami hanya berbincang ringan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan terima kasih dan dibumbui emoticon untuk menambah kesan akrab karena aku senang memiliki banyak teman. Dan lagi-lagi perbincangan kami hanya sampai disana. Hari itu 23 Juli dan aku kembali berbincang ringan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun via jejaring sosial lalu ia membalasnya singkat. Masih tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Dan aku tarik kesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah individu yang membosankan, tak ada bedanya dengan ia ketika SMP dulu.

Aku bosan berputar di jejaring sosial dengan warna biru tua yang khas itu maka perhatianku teralih pada mikroblogging dengan lambang burung, aku yakin kalian semua tahu. Kau tahu? Ternyata kami saling mengikuti di situs microblogging tersebut dan disanalah percakapan kami makin meluas. Aku harus berterima kasih pada pencipta situs itu. Ehem mungkin juga isi dari akun microblogging-ku ini penuh dengan kecintaanku terhadap kartun dan yang pasti postinganku lebih frontal, wajar jika seseorang seperti Sasuke tertarik untuk ikut bergabung berbincang bersama. Dari situlah kami makin akrab dan Sasuke menunjukkan sisi humorisnya, itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan segala ekspetasiku pada pribadi Sasuke. Sasuke yang kukenal saat ini berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kaku, pendiam, penyendiri dan membosankan. Sasuke yang kutahu sekarang adalah sosok yang humoris, frontal, terkadang tidak jelas dan berlagak misterius. Sungguh, ia amat sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman dekat. Kedekatan kami makin bertambah dilihat dari tingginya intensitas kami bertukar pesan via microblogging. Kemudian kami beralih bertukar pesan via pesan singkat dan Whatsapp. Obrolan kami terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa bahwa kami sama-sama telah lulus di sekolah lanjutan dan tanpa sadar kami memutus kontak masing-masing, sibuk dengan segala hal mengenai Daigaku.

Di penghujung 2012 aku disibukkan dengan ujian masuk universitas negeri yang diadakan serempak se-Jepang. Jujur, aku enggan mengambil universitas negeri, tapi orangtuaku menginginkan aku bisa kuliah bisnis di salah satu universitas negeri favorit di Tokyo. Impianku kuliah culinary kandas begitu saja. Selama dua hari ujian masuk universitas berlangsung aku menyianyiakan kesempatan menapaki jenjang universitas, aku menjawab asal semua materi yang diujikan sebagai bentuk protesku pada Ayah dan Ibu yang menghendaki keinginannya pada putri sulung mereka ini. Dan benar saja saat pengumuman aku tidak lolos, tapi tetap saja aku tak diijinkan mengambil kuliah culinary dengan alasan Ibuku tak mau jika aku lulus kuliah nanti akan bekerja diluar negeri karena rata-rata lulusan culinary bekerja di kedubes diluar negeri, nasib sebagai putri satu-satunya dan sulung pula!

Agustus 2012, aku mendaftar ke universitas swasta mengambil jurusan desain. Aku memang suka seni, tapi hanya sebatas hobi. Lagi-lagi aku menyianyiakan kesempatan kuliah, aku melupakan segala kebutuhan semester awal kuliah dan otomatis aku dianggap mengundurkan diri dari bangku universitas. Lalu aku memilih diam di rumah dan mengurus nenekku atas wasiat mendiang kakekku. Aku lupakan impianku menjadi Chéf. Tak ada jalan bagiku. Nah dilihat dari betapa sibuk dan galaunya aku selama 2012 akhir, maka segala komunikasiku dengan kawan-kawan termasuk Sasuke terputus.

5 Desember 2012, aku tiba di rumah setelah beberapa bulan tinggal diluar kota untuk urusan kuliah dan kepentingan diluar kuliah. Tak ada salahnya jika aku membuka jejaring sosialku. Pesan baru masuk, aku buka dan disana ada Sasuke dan sapaannya. Hei, aku merindukan segala candaannya! Kami saling menanyakan kabar dan aku mengetahui jika ia tak mengambil ujian universitas karena ia masih shock tak diterima dikemiliteran. Wow, tak kusangka ia nekat mengambil kemiliteran mengingat wajahnya yang bak boyband-boyband papan atas ahaha. Oh iya, ternyata selama empat bulan lebih ia pergi seorang diri ke Oto untuk privat bahasa Prancis, tak heran jika ia juga amat sibuk. Selama aku senjang pernah satu kali aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di konbini, ia semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya benar-benar atletis mengingat ia suka sekali bermain basket dan juga ehem ia semakin tampan untuk lelaki seumurannya. Kami saling berjabat tangan dan berbincang, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah empat tahun berlalu. Tangannya bergetar ketika menjabat tangan kananku, aku sempat ingin tertawa karena sikap gugup yang Sasuke tunjukkan tapi aku mengurungkan tawa khasku yang meledak-ledak karena tak disangka-sangka Ibu Sasuke keluar dari konbini, aku hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung dan kami pun berpisah didepan pintu konbini.

Januari 2013, aku berangkat ke Kiri mengikuti orangtuaku bekerja ya hitung-hitung aku belajar dunia marketing. Adik-adikku ditinggalkan bersama nenek, maaf aku pergi untuk sementara. Suasana Kiri amat sangat sejuk dan amat dingin ketika malam tiba, aku betah disana dan warganya begitu ramah. Disana pula aku banyak bertemu kolega-kolega orangtuaku, lucunya aku hampir dijodohkan dengan putra salah satu kolega Ayah. Walaupun aku pergi komunikasiku dengan Sasuke tetap berjalan, bahkan Sasuke sering konsultasi masalah percintaannya padaku dan kami sering sekali bertukar cerita apapun. Saat itu perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas teman dekat dan aku rasa ia juga menganggapku seperti itu. Suatu ketika di pagi hari yang hangat di Kiri aku dikejutkan oleh dering ponselku, nomor tak dikenal meneleponku saat itu. Kau tahu siapa yang meneleponku? Tepat sekali, Sasuke dengan suara kegugupannya meneleponku tak ayal aku pun ikut bersuara gugup. Tujuan ia meneleponku adalah ingin menanyakan alamat tempat les privat bahasa Inggris yang kuambil ketika aku kelas 1 di sekolah lanjutan atas. Sasuke berencana mengambil kuliah di Inggris dan aku pun amat sangat mendukungnya. Kurang lebih lima menit kami berbicara ditelepon kemudian kami menyudahinya. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan menonton televisi yang sempat tertunda. Aku ingat setelah sambungan diputus datang satu buah pesan masuk dari Sasuke dan aku hanya bisa tersipu membaca isinya, "ternyata suaramu imut..".

Bisa kalian tebak bahwa saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan gurat merah dikedua pipi. Sasuke memang penuh kejutan, di pagi hari yang hangat aku terkena dua serangan tak terduga darinya, super sekali. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, sekarang masuk bulan Februari. Hari-hariku masih dipenuhi candaan dan cerita seru dari Sasuke. Aku acapkali menggoda Sasuke dan hubungan yang tak jelas dengan gadis bernama Karin. Yup, Sasuke menyukai Karin tapi ia ragu menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ia takut Karin menolaknya, ia takut Karin tak akan sanggup berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya karena yang kutahu fakta bahwa Karin yang usianya satu tahun dibawah kami akan mengambil studi kedokteran di Todai sedangkan Sasuke ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke Inggris. Aku terus dan selalu mendukung Sasuke untuk menyatakan cinta pada Karin, tapi timbul perasaan kesal dan marah, aku tak tahu arti perasaan itu.

Maret 2013, aku pindah dari Kiri ke Suna yang wow sekali panasnya. Perubahan suhu yang signifikan hingga mempengaruhi kesehatanku, tapi tak masalah, tak ada yang serius. Demamku sembuh timbul yang lain, tubuhku dipenuhi bintik- bintik merah dan persendianku lunglai tak kuat untuk kugerakkan. Ternyata aku terkena Chikungunya, super sekali. Selama sebulan aku bedrest dan sumpah itu amat sangat membosankan ketika kita hanya bisa berbaring dan ketika malam tiba tidur tak tenang, satu bulan mimpi buruk. Untungnya pesan singkat Sasuke selalu menemaniku, ia selalu menyemangati dan mendoakan kesembuhanku. Aku terharu. Aku menemukan satu lagi sahabat baru. Aku sayang padanya, ia sahabat yang selalu ada untukku.

28 Maret 2013, hari ulang tahunku tapi aku lupa karena sakit ini menyita perhatian. Terima kasih pada Sasuke, pukul dua dini hari ia mengirim pesan singkat dan mengingatkanku akan tanggal 28 Maret. Siangnya aku membuka akun jejaring sosialku, banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunku yang ke 19. Sahabat-sahabatku turut mengirim pesan, lalu aku membalas pesan Sasuke di akun jejaring sosialnya karena saat itu aku kehabisan pulsa.

"Sankyuu Baby Blue :D " aku membalas sms Sasuke di akun media sosial.

"Hn, otanjoubi omedetou Sugarplum Odaijini aku ingin kita menggambar bersama lagi " begitu bunyi dari balasan Sasuke dikolom komentar.

Menggambar disini maksudnya kita saling pamer karya haha anak itu suka sekali pamer kehebatan! Adakah sahabat yang sebegini perhatiannya? Jawabannya ada, Sasuke buktinya. Aku senang diperhatikan apalagi oleh orang terdekatku. Berkat rekomendasi les privat dariku, sekarang Sasuke makin gencar mengejar keinginannya bersekolah di Inggris. Ia selalu bercerita bagaimana Shion-sensei mengajar, tak ada yang berubah Shion-sensei masih ramah seperti dulu. Bulan Juni nanti ia akan mencoba tes masuk Daigaku di Tokyo. Sebagai orang terdekat aku wajib menyemangatinya.

April 2013, aku kembali berpindah tempat ke daerah selatan Konoha, mendekati tempat tinggalku. Di bulan April aku mengetahui sisi lain dari Sasuke, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat mesum! Tidak, dia tidak berbuat tindakan asusila padaku, ia hanya bercerita hal vulgar padaku. Aku yakin kalian mengerti konteks vulgar disini. Karena aku pribadi yang terbuka, maka aku bersikap santai dengan topik pembicaraan yang Sasuke bawa. Semenjak itu Sasuke semakin suka berkata vulgar nan frontal, ya ampun.

Mei 2013, aku kembali pulang ke rumahku tercinta setelah menempuh perjalanan ke selatan mencari kitab suci, ups maaf haha.

Aku dan Sasuke berencana bertemu di bulan ini. Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke adalah momen terkonyol yang sangat aku ingat. Akan kuceritakan dengan singkat dibawah hehe.

'Hey, Baby Blue jam 9 nanti main yuk?' begitu isi pesan singkatku.

'Oke, mau bertemu dimana Sakura-kun?' kalian boleh tertawa, Sasuke suka sekali memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-kun' begitupula aku memanggilnya Sasu-chan, kami hobi ber-genderbend haha.

'Di resto fastfood?' balasku.

'Aku sedang tak ada uang jidat lebar-,-' , dan Sasuke mulai lapar ahahaha..

'Lalu dimana?', balasku kembali.

'Di rumahku.' WOW! Pertama kalinya diajak ke rumahnya!

'Rumahmu dimana? Jika patokan dari resto Ichiraku ke sebelah mana? Rumahku disebelah kanan Ichiraku.', miris ya walaupun satu wilayah tapi aku tak tahu Sasuke tinggal di distrik mana.

'Ck, dari Ichiraku kau jalan saja ke jalan bypass lalu naik bus menuju pusat Konoha. Lalu berhenti diseberang Barber Shop Bigbro. Rumahku di kiri jalan masuk ke jalan kecil. Paham?', aku pusing dengan penjelasannya.

'Un, on the way.' Dengan langkah percaya diri aku menaiki bus sesuai petunjuk Sasuke dan berhenti lima menit kemudian, disinilah kebodohanku dimulai. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menyebrang jalan, tapi aku malah menyebrang dan terus menuju Barber Shop. Cerdas.

Aku merasa mulai tersesat lalu kuhubungi Sasuke. Tuut tuut... "Moshi-moshi, doushitano Sakura-kun?" suara datar khas Sasuke bergema.

"Ano...rumahmu sebelah mana dari Bigbro?" tanyaku canggung menutupi kepanikkan.

"Kau dimana?"

"Etto, tepat didepan Bigbro.."

"Ck, kan aku bilang diseberang Sa-ku-ra! Menyebrang lagi!" suara Sasuke terdengar emosi.

"Hee, jadi tidak usah menyebrang toh?" tanyaku polos.

"HN!" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Un, jaa!" segera kututup sambungan, aku takut Sasuke makin mengamuk. Oke, aku berjalan menyebrang dan menyusuri jalan kecil mencari rumah Sasuke. Oh great, aku lupa menanyakan rumahnya yang mana. Mau tak mau aku kembali meneleponnya.

"Sasuke, rumahmu yang mana?!"

"Yang bercat kuning."

"Yang mana?"

"Jika sudah masuk jalan kecil jalan terus sampai pojok, disitu rumahku."

"Argh aku bingung! Kau keluar dan cari aku!"

"Iya iya cerewet! Nih aku sudah jalan keluar, kau pakai baju apa?"

"Pakai jaket abu-abu dan celana training putih!" Saat itu aku merasa orang yang paling kikuk sedunia, jika ada lubang didepanku aku rela terjun langsung kedalamnya.

"Hn, aku melihatmu."

"Kau dimana?"

"Didepanmu, 50 meter didepanmu."

"Mana?! Didepanku hanya ada lelaki tinggi bertampang mesum! Kau dimana?" aku makin emosi dan heboh.

"Kurang ajar, lihat kedepan, aku melambaikan tangan padamu!" ya kulihat lelaki bertampang mesum itu melambaikan tangan. Lelaki itu memakai T-shirt dan celana training putih panjang sama denganku.

Hmm, itu Sasuke?

"Kami-sama! Itu kau?! Gomen gomen!" ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali! Salahkan mataku yang minus! Sudah tahu minus aku malah tak memakai kacamata, pintar! Dan disinilah aku dihadapan Sasuke.

Oh gosh! Ia makin tampan! Rambutnya semakin panjang nan gondrong, ia semakin mature. Aku harus pakai kacamataku untuk menangkal radiasi sinar tampan! Ugh berlebihan, haha. Ketika sampai didalam rumah Sasuke, kami hanya mengobrol ringan mengenang masa lalu dan bertukar koleksi anime. Ia amat sangat tak menduga bahwa kami dapat sedekat ini melihat masa lalu kami begitu jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are? Sudah jam satu siang!" aku terkejut ketika bola mataku bergulir menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dilenganku.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar komputer yang tengah memutar music video Idol Group kesukaannya. Ya, saat ini Sasuke tengah mencekokiku aksi Idol Group favoritnya, dia seorang Wota tapi dia tak suka disebut dan dipanggil demikian.

"Aku mau pulang lah~" tergesa-gera kumasukkan barang-barang yang kupakai untuk praktek copy-paste tadi.

"Yakin? Gerimis tuh." kali ini Sasuke memandang lurus menatap dalam mataku.

"Un! Itu hal kecil, hujan tidak usah takut!" aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk lalu menghampiri getabako untuk mengambil sepatuku. Sasuke mengikuti.

"Hujannya belum reda, tunggu sampai reda." Sasuke menahanku.

"Aa, daijoubu. Kedengarannya tak terlalu deras. Lagipula aku ingin segera menonton koleksi baru~" ucapku semangat.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Sasuke berdiri menyandar didinding dekat pintu keluar.

"Yosh, aku pulang dulu ja-" kuputar kenop pintunya.

Cklek.

Zrash. Hujan. Amat. Sangat. Lebat. Bagus.

Cklek.

"A-ha-ha hujannya deras ya?" aku tertawa meringis.

"Ayo masuk." isyarat Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Hai, sumimasen..." ucapku lesu dan melepas kembali sepatuku.

"Kau suka kopi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kopi hitam aku tak suka, itu membuatku mual dan pahit. Bweh..." aku menjulurkan lidah.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihatku.

"Cappucino ya?" tawar Sasuke.

"Un, arigatou~" . . . . Tak lama kemudian secangkir Cappucino dan semangkuk sedang Senbe tersaji diatas meja dihadapanku.

"Arigatou!" kuraih cangkir itu. Kuseruput perlahan Cappucino buatan Sasuke.

"Oishiii~" ucapku sumringah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus geli. Aku malu, tingkahku kekanakkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir Cappucino telah tandas, kemasans Senbe menumpuk di mangkuk, hujan mulai reda.

"Yosh! Kali ini aku jadi pulang!" aku berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan Cappucino serta Senbe-nya!" aku tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Hn."

Aku berlalu menghampiri kembali sepatuku di getabako.

"Yakin mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke meragukan.

"Mou ii yo~ hujan sudah reda!" pipiku menggembung sebal.

"Ahaha...!" Sasuke tertawa! Aku terpana, ini kali pertama kulihatnya tertawa. Begitu lepas, begitu manis.

"Kawaii...haha..." tanpa kusadari pipiku ditarik oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Ittai! Yamete yo!" dengusku sebal, tapi tak mampu menghilangkan gembung dipipi.

"Gomen gomen..." ia menghentikan tawanya, tapi masih terlihat jelas dengusan geli darinya.

"Ne, aku pulang dulu... Jaa." kubuka pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Matte." ujarnya seraya masuk kedalam dengan terburu-buru.

'Nani?' ucapku heran dalam hati.

"Are?" Sasuke muncul dengan jaket yang membungkus badannya.

"Kuantar." ucap Sasuke singkat lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian membuka garasi.

"Ha?" aku belum sadar dengan tindak tanduk ajaib Sasuke.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke memberikan helmet putih padaku.

Motor biru itu keluar dari kandangnya, aku masih memproses informasi.

Ting.

"HEEE?! Kau mengantarku pulang?!" proses penyerapan informasi selesai.

"Hn. Cepat pakai." jawab Sasuke yang tengah mengunci garasi.

"C-chotto matte! Mendadak sekali kau ingin mengantarku!" aku heboh.

"Sekalian aku ingin tahu rumahmu dimana. Ayo naik." jelas Sasuke yang tetap saja membuatku heran.

"H-hai!" kupasang helmet putih itu dan segera kunaiki motornya.

Bruumm. Motor pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, apa tak merepotkanmu?" tanyaku ditengah perjalanan.

"Iie, biarkan aku bertemu dengan calon mertua."

Eh? Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Wajahku kembali memanas.

Dalam keadaan terkejut, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Biar tak jatuh."

Semakin aduhai merahnya wajahku. Sasuke, hari ini kau tak bisa ditebak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, senyum puas dan rona merah melekat di wajah aktor cerita kita kali ini.

**To be continue.**

**Author's Corner**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE~~ LONGLAST SAMA SAKURA XD

Hola amigo~ me llamo Hikari Matsushita , well, saya datang dengan fic baru, awalnya long long loooonnggg oneshot, akhirnya jadi multichap. Aku usahakan dikit kok.

Dan yah lagi lagi terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi dan pastinya aku rubah biar gak persis ceritanya, karena aslinya sumpeh malu-maluin hehe~

Dan yang ngikutin Kuroneko maaf belum sempet update, masih konsep hehe banyak perombakan.

Maaf juga kalo fic ini berantakan, ngetik di hape euy! Flame ataupun aku terima tapi pakai akun yah^^ lol

**Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
